


How did you meet?

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soultmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Most people found out they were soulmates in middle school when your classmate gives you the test papers, or the pencil you dropped; sometimes at the grocery store, but Arthur wasn't this lucky.





	How did you meet?

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au. when your soulmate gives you something you see color.

You probably know who I am going to talk about right now. He is famous after all. He's the pop star Arthur Kirkland. His songs are constantly on the radio worldwide. I would even say he's as famous as Beyoncé! If you don't like Arthur; do you live under a rock?! His music is a perfect balance of every genre! He'll sing mainstream songs about sex and drugs and whatever, but he also sings songs about love and heartbreak, he sings about politics and everything you can imagine! Not only is he a great singer he's also a handsome, handsome man! He has these striking green eyes, this beautiful silky blonde hair and...well he has some funky looking eyebrows-but you can look passed!

Anyway, this is the story of how he found his soulmate. In case you don't know, you know when someone is your soulmate when they give you something and you see color. If someone gives you a rose on Valentine's day, if someone gives you the pencil you dropped, if someone gives you their items to scan in the grocery store, etc. If someone does any of these and they are your soulmate, you will regain your ability to see color. When you are born you can see color, but at the age of six this ability disappears and so starts your journey to find your soulmate.

Most people found out they were soulmates in middle school when your classmate gives you the test papers, or the pencil you dropped; sometimes at the grocery store, but Arthur wasn't this lucky. He was on his world tour, his stop at New York. The stadium was sold out after the hour of his stop being announced. Even now, two hours before the concert, he could hear fans outside the coliseum trying to get in. He was simply preparing and rehearsing his choreography. It seemed like any other day; any other rehearsal, any other concert. Little did he know his soulmate was waiting outside those doors to get in.

Two hours later, his opening people were leaving the stage. He was doing some vocal warm ups and last minute adjustments. Whilst he did his warm ups his hairdresser was touching up his hair, though there was no real point since after just one song he would get it all messed up again. His musicians walked in to the stage and he could hear the people going crazy. When he went in, the crazed fans went through the roof. He was sometimes concerned about their vocal cords.

He opened with his most popular song from his album. Pretty much everyone in the stadium knew the song. He let them sing the chorus by themselves. He loved these moments of fame. See, considering he was extremely famous, his personal life was quite reserved. Or at least as reserved as possible, the press always somehow found out something. Fame was always very hectic. With crazed fans somehow finding out where you live, to being flooded by fans for going to the grocery store. Now, don't get me wrong, he loved his job and it had always been his dream to be a pop star, but it was hectic nonetheless.

His second song was an oldie but a goodie. His first number one hit. Obviously everyone knew this one. He could even see some bored parents dancing and singing along. People started throwing things at him, which he was used to. I don't mean like throwing rocks or rotten tomatoes; I mean presents. He had lost count of all the random pieces of clothe he'd received from fans. He'd usually give them all away to charity since he obviously didn't need panties and bras just lying around at his house. There was this one fan that just threw their t-shirt at him. He loved it honestly. And that's why fans kept doing it. When people threw weird things at him, he would laugh in the middle of the song and at the end of the concert sit down and do a haul. Most people said he was very down to earth for being so popular. He would even let his fans get up on stage and sing with him sometimes. Most of them would try to sing through tears.

Now, nearing the end of his song, a random fan threw a pair of Victoria Secret panties at his face and suddenly he could see color.

Let's learn a little about this fan, this fan had been there since day one. He-yes he- fell in love with Arthurs voice (and face) from the very first moment. Arthurs music had meaning but you could also dance to it. That was the best kind of music. He knew everything about Arthur. Except where he lived and stuff cause that's too much. He was a crazed fan but not that much. But everything else? He knew that. Arthur was born in London, England on April 23rd at 6:33 am. He grew up surrounded by music. His father was a band professor and his mom was a singer in her spare time. He knows how to play the piano, guitar (electric and traditional), the drums and of course them vocal cords. If someone was more than qualified to write Arthur's biography, besides Arthur himself, it would be him.

This lucky fan had been saving up money since it was announced Arthur was writing another album. See, the last time Arthur went to New York, he was busy with school, work and debt. He couldn't do anything about it. It hurt his soul to have to miss Arthurs concert. All his friends noticed too. I mean, his phone and computer wallpaper were Arthur. His walls were full of Arthurs posters. He had practically all the merchandise his parents had gotten him (let's just say it was easy to get him presents for his birthday and Christmas thanks to Arthur). So, everyone was surprised when the boy said he wasn't going to Arthurs concert.

Now, Arthurs tickets were about as cheap as they could possibly be considering he was famous worldwide. $300 bucks for VIP tickets. He had saved up almost $400 so he even had enough to buy merchandise too. So, yeah, he missed the last concert but he was gonna be able to enjoy this one to its absolute fullest. He was not only in the Arena but he was gonna be meeting Arthur! So he was very, very happy.

Since he knew Arthur loved being thrown things. He found it absolutely adorable how he could even be in the middle of a song and if someone threw a bra at him he would laugh. He would scrunch up his nose and let out this one of a kind giggle. It gave this boy some kind of feeling. So, he decided to do some kind of joke on Arthur. The day before the concert he went to Victoria Secret and bought a random pair of lingerie.

When he got the concert he was contemplating whether or not to actually throw the undergarment but once people started throwing things he decided it was a good idea. Somebody had already thrown him their shirt, someone threw letter, another threw some flowers, somebody threw their pants. He pulled the panties out of his backpack and threw them as far as he could. They ended up landing in Arthurs face. There was the sound of a faint giggle from Arthur and the boy knew his goal was accomplished. Then suddenly he could see color. Arthur took the panties out of his face and his breath caught in his throat.

Arthur stopped singing. He stopped dancing. The shock made him breathless. At a loss of words. His musicians stopped playing when they noticed Arthurs sudden change. The crowd started dying down after a few seconds. Arthur took a deep breath, taking in all the colors he'd been missing since he was six. He cleared his throat. Another deep breath. He looked at the panties.

"Wh-who just threw these?" he said breathless. A few fans started screaming. "No, no. For real. I'm dead serious. Who threw these I need to know." The fans that were screaming stopped screaming. A fan amongst the arena lifted his hand. Arthur approached the edge of the stage. He squinted. It was a boy? "You threw these?"

"Yes!" shouted the boy.

"But-mate, are you serious?"

"Don't worry. They're new! I bought them yesterday!" The boy laughed a bit. Arthur squatted.

"Are you who I think you are then?"

"I think so!"

"This is gonna be all over news... What's your name?"

"Alfred!"

"Security! Get Alfred up here!" the guards, confused, approached the boy, simply following orders. Everyone in a state of confusion except the two boys.

"What?! Really!?"

"Duh! I have got to see you, don't I?"

The guards let Alfred on the stage. When he stood next to Arthur, practically towering over him, Arthur looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You're taller than I thought you'd be." Said Arthur.

"You're shorter than you look."

"Gee, thanks." They looked at each other for a few seconds. Both taking in each other's beauty. Then they remembered they were in front of a live audience. "Oh, maybe I should mention he's my soulmate."

The fans started screaming louder than he had ever heard them before.


End file.
